The Untold Chronicles of King High
by HapHazardHonobian
Summary: ATTENTION: Nikki and I will be back from our hiatus once she is out for summer! SO GET READY! The Untold Chronicles of King High is BACK BABY!
1. Coffee Run

"The Untold Chronicles of King High"

Today was like any other day. It was a Monday and of course everyone knows what Monday means. Okay... maybe just me and my friends.

Monday's meant madness, and by madness I mean, a trip to the local Starbucks.

Yes today was later going to be known as the day when my good friend met the love of her life. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So I'll start at the beginning...

So this morning started out completely normal.

Me and my two best friends; Ashley Davies and Nicole (Nikki for short) Miller; were hanging out with me and on our way to get coffee.  
The sun blazed down onto our shoulders as we drove towards Starbucks in Ashley's Porsche.

"God, Ashley! Could you drive any slower?" I said while groaning. I closed my eyes as the sun blinded my vision. She was only driving fifty on the highway. The speed limit was sixty-five.

"Oh god Dani. She is just being safe cuz she got a ticket last week, and you know it." yelled Nikki so we could hear her above the wind and passing of cars. But I think that we could hear her even if she didn't yell. Nikki was the loudest out of us three. And she had the biggest potty mouth of all of us.

I groaned and dropped my head back onto the headrest. Ashley looked over at me and gave me her signature grin and gently hit my arm.

"We'll get there soon enough, kiddo." Ashley said while looking ahead towards the flow of traffic.

"Kiddo?! I'm older then you!"

"I know but you're acting like your 12 at the moment. Do you want me to tell you in how many Smallville episodes we would be getting there?"

"No, you big meanie head I don't need to know."

"Good cuz we're here so you both shut up before I slap you two upside the head." Nikki said.

I giggled. She always had to break up petty little fights...Unless she started them. It wasn't my fault that I always have to win. My other friend Prissy would say I have a tad of a problem. But oh no... Once you've met Prissy Duarte you can see that her sister has the problem. Madison is the biggest bitch I have ever met. Well... she used to be nice. But then Ashley and my big bro, Aiden dated and things went down hill.

But that's another story for another time... and I really don't ever want to tell it because Ashley would not want it repeated.

"Danielle! Snap out of it and get out of the damn car." Nikki yelled.

I glared at Nikki.

"You tight." She said with a grin.

"I hate you."

"You better not. You're my bitch. I own you."

"Geez! Watch the potty mouth missy, or I'm telling Sean."

"I am so scared. What are you going to do...? Call him?"

I already had my cell up to my ear.

"Oh my god! Get off the phone!" Nikki shrieked and began to run over to the car.

Then her cell phone rang to her surprise and then she immediately blushed.

"Oh."

"Okay girls let's get our daily hit and get out of here. Danielle can't EVER be late to school, because it's just oh so important." Ashley said with a roll of her eyes.

I glare at her and stick out my tongue. It's not my fault I like school.

Okay I don't like it but I do. That doesn't make sense I know. But I like hanging with friends and that means school and so yeah.

So once we finally calmed down we walked into Starbucks and began our orders.

"I'd like a Grande, 2 pumps Vanilla, Non-Fat, Extra Hot, Latte, please."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Nikki's order and then ordered hers. A simple Carmel mocha was all she ever drank...ever.

I then walked up to the counter and ordered my usual.

"I would like an Iced Single Vente, 7 pumps Peppermint, Caramel Sauce Top and Bottom, Light Ice, No whip, Mocha, and a blueberry bagel, please and thank you." I said pleasantly to the man behind the counter.

We then each paid for our drinks and sat at a table, while we waited.

"So Ash, how's everything going in lesbo land?" Nikki teased.

"Well pretty good. I mean... last night... there was this redhead and-"

"Ew! TMI Ash, my god. I am about to have food and drink go into my system and I don't want to not have an appetite before hand. So if you could please save the... delightful details later, it would be much appreciated."

Ashley grinned at me and nodded.

Then the waiter brought us our drinks and we were on our way back to school.

I chewed on my bagel as we reached school. This is King High, home of the mighty cobras.

My big brother Aiden is the star basketball player. He wants to go pro one day.

I'm just waiting for the day when some weenie steals his thunder.

If only I had known, that today would be the day when that would take place.

As we pulled up to school an ugly looking car drove past us. The license plate read "Ohio".

"Oh great, I think we are about to have some hicks go to King High."

"What makes you say that?" Nikki asks me.

"The license plate over there on that ugly car says Ohio... Isn't that were the farmers live?"

Nikki giggles and hits me on the forehead.

"Come on dummy I have to get to get my books before the bell begins to ring." Ashley states and begins to walk past me.

I grab Nikki's arm and pull her along, following Ashley.

Just then someone bumps into me.

"Watch where you're going—oh hey, I didn't mean to run into you."

"Aiden why don't you stop being an ass and help me pick up my books!"

Aiden reaches down and picks up my Geometry and Biology books.

"Sorry about that Dani. Oh hey Ash. I didn't see you."

Ashley avoids his gaze and nods and heads off to her locker.

I turn around and glare at Aiden.

"God, what's with you today? Don't you realize that you and Ash are not on talking terms at the moment?"

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong."

I grab my books and head off.

Nikki looks at Aiden then kicks him in the shin.

Aiden yelps.

"What was that for?"

"No one pisses Dani off and gets away with it," Nikki says and then gets up on her tiptoes so she is eyelevel with Aiden, "No one."

Aiden then spots a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Yeah okay. Err I got to go."

Nikki rolls her eyes and walks towards Ashley's locker. No way in hell is she running in these new shoes.


	2. Feedback1

Feedback

Eaglesenior- "this sounds like a good story love the third person will it be that way for the hole thing or will it change from time to time love it post more soon"

- Um, well people have experienced the spashley story from their points of view. Now you are going to experience it from mine and Nikki's. See we are going to add in what you never saw as well as put in the stuff that you did see. And finish some of the unanswered subplots on south.

simplet77- "Is this gonna be Dani and Ashley or Spencer and Ashley? Good story so far."

-No this will be spashley. There might be other pairings along the way. Hehe. This is just gonna cover whichever episodes I decide to do or whichever ones you want to see done. So put in your thoughts. I'd love to get the feedback.

niecyx3- "i like how you wrote the story. Can't wait for the next chapter:)"

-Thanks oodles. I'm glad you liked it.

So the chapter shall be up in about two weeks or so because I'm heading off to camp. So yeah. Leave me more reviews guys so I can answer all your questions. TOODLES.


	3. Tap That

A/N: Not my show. If it was my show, Spashley would be married with babies and Aiden would have never lived past the season 2 finale. But that doesn't matter. lol

So on with the story. And as most of you know, I'm leaving tomorrow so this update will be very short.

So without further ado... Oh ...one more thing... I am making a trailer to this so keep your eyes open lol. Oh and as a warning to any young readers, Nikki is vulgar with her language, so if the F word makes you scared... then skip Nikki's lines lol.

Oh and another thing. This story has the fictional characters that you see on the show; Spashley, Aiden, Madison, and so on. But there are also three real people(and maybe a couple guest appearances) in this story. See that's where Nikki, Prissy, and I come in. We wanted to write a story that you haven't seen before. One that would answer your questions about what led to a certain event or what spashley kisses did you guys actually miss. What did Ashley do while in Europe? How did the Carlin family cope with Clay's loss during the summer? These questions will be answered with our imaginative brains. lol. And we promise. We won't be like the N and leave the plots open ended... or never air the rest of the fic until a year later. o.O So what I'm basically saying is that we put ourselves into these roles. I'm Danielle, and Nikki cusses like that in real life. lol We actually talk like that and reason like we do in the story. So this is us putting ourselves smack dab in the middle of the background of South. I mean who knows... we could have actually been there. In the background... and you would have never known. I mean... The N was never good on showing all the subplots...wasn't it now? lol

Ahem...

talks like the joker from Batman: The Dark Knight

"And here we... GO."

"Tap That"

"Dani! Will you stop walking so damn fast. My fucking feet are killing me." Nikki complained as she tried to catch up to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her.

"I told you that those shoes would give you blisters, but NOO. 'I want to wear them Dani. They'll compliment my ass.' I mean come on Nik. Compliment your ass?" I say giving her a raised eyebrow.

"What?! They do compliment my ass!" Nikki says in a bewildered tone.  
"Nikki. Heels can't even MATCH your ass. Much less the color of pants your wearing on your ass." I say holding back a giggle.

"Okay, Okay... God. I just wanted to wear them, okay. They make me taller. Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"Yes I do." I say with a smirk.

"Friends, Alvin?"Nikki says with a hopeful smile.

"Friends, Acorn." I shake my head and laugh at her reference to the cartoon chipmunk. She always thought I sounded like a cartoon.

"Good."

We begin to walk in the direction of Ashley's locker when the Queen Bitch herself walks by with her sister following behind.

I grin and then nudge Nikki.

"You so want her in bed."

"Madison? Oh my god I would rather jump off of a fucking bridge."

I groan and hit her on the shoulder.

"No not Maxi-pad. Her sis, Prissy."

Nikki watches Prissy as she walks towards the gym.

"God, I would so tap that."

I laugh and pull her along towards Ash's locker. I sometimes ponder on whether or not Nikki is actually gay. Oh well.. One day I will either find her in bed with a male or female, so until that day comes... I will just have to continue to bait her. Sounds fun enough.

I continue walking towards the lockers until I get rammed into by a blonde that was apparently trying to reach her next class.

"Excuse me, its called watch the fuck where your going or I'll fuck your shit up!" Nikki yells at the blonde.

The girl stares at Nikki like a deer in the headlights. I elbow Nikki.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Excuse my friend here. She's not that much of a morning person... even if she does have coffee in her system... She even yelled at the mailbox this morning because the flag on it wouldn't stay up." I say hastily, trying to excuse Nikki's behavior.

"No its okay. I just... I'm trying to find my way around here. I've only been here three days. My name's Spencer Carlin."

I stare at her sympathetically. Poor kid. She really needed a tour guide.

"Well if you ever need to know where to go then just ask. The name is Dennison. Danielle Dennison."

"Bond. James Bond." Nikki says while snickering.

I glare at her.

"Shut up Nikki."

"Okay well see you around Danielle... you too Drama Queen." Spencer says with a smirk and then continues walking.

Nikki's eyes bug out.

"Oh no she didn't."

I turn to Nikki and laugh. My eyes light up because I realize I have the perfect moment to use her words against her. See this one phrase has been used against me sooo many times that its older then being rick rolled on youtube.

"You tight."

Nikki glares and punches me in the arm.

She then stares over my shoulder and her jaw drops.

I stare at her confused.

"What?"

Nikki points behind me.

I turn around.

"Shit."

I see Ashley yelling at Spencer and then Ashley walk off.

Spencer whips her head around, looks stunned and begins to walk towards us.

"Hey Spencer, what's wrong."

"That girl apparently isn't a morning person either."

And with that she runs off.

I look at Nikki.

"Ashley better have some explaining to do."

There's your update before I leave. Review peoples. TOODLES!


	4. Tramp Stamps are a Must

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. But I'm still recovering from my trip. So here is the third chapter written by my friend and a character in the story: Nikki.

So without further ado here you go!

...

"Tramp Stamps are a Must."

...

"Dani, tell me again why we have this damn class every day!" Nikki was in the middle of dressing in the locker room when she asked me this question, frustration apparent in her voice.

"Nikki, it is not a class, its Spirit Squad practice." I said this as I giggled. She turned around to face me while she dried her wet hair with a towel.

"Same shit, but just because that skank Madison schedules one everyday, does not mean that fat on her ass is going to disappear." Sometimes I question her love for cheerleading but I know she loves it and she's good at it.

"Oh and here I thought it was to work off your 'excess' skin." Lets see how fired up I could get her with that remark. I looked at her with a smirk plastered on my face.

"If you're implying that I'm fat, then fuck you!" She scoffed and walked away from me. Not even soap could wash that mouth out. It's okay though because I love my acorn just the way she is.

"Well if I recall correctly, those jeans that "compliment your ass" wouldn't button this morning." Let's add fuel to the fire. She walks up to me and smacks my arm playfully.

"Bitch!" She does mean it in the most endearing manner, I swear.

"Love you." I say this with a smile to let her know I was just kidding.

"Whatever, why are you here anyway? Don't you have softball practice?" Nikki's favorite subject changing word... I swear if she uses 'whatever' one more time... She upholds this tough image but underneath it all she has a heart….I think.

"Shouldn't you be throwing and catching those whores?" The way Ash and I refer to the cheerleaders is incredible. She knows we don't mean it though, towards her anyway.

"Practice is over idiot, why do you think I'm in here changing out of my uniform?" I send a small smile her way and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Want to hang in the Caf?" The caf is where we all hangout when we have free periods. It's where everything happens and Nikki and Ashley always have to be where the big shit happens...As Nikki would put it.

"Yeah sure, where's Ash?" Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since earlier.

"Right over there, Dani."

"Huh?" I turn around to see Ashley entering the locker room. I see that little Miss 'don't care trust fund' didn't have her books with her... Oi vey... it's not like she uses them anyway.

"Hey booty call beauties….confused Danielle?" Don't listen to Ash she's constantly mistaking us for herself. She's the booty call minus the beauty of course...Just kidding.

"Nope last time I checked you're the one with a different girl in your bed every night." Her reasoning behind this being, that if you fall in love you get hurt.

"Enough!" There goes Nikki. She's always the one to stop the fun when she's not the one returning snappy comebacks. Someone has to do it or it will get ugly.

"Sorry Acorn it was Ashes fault." I sound like a five year old.

"It was not but I sowwy." Ok now I don't feel so bad because Ashley sounds the same as I do.

"It's ok but that would have escalated into something bigger if I didn't end it."

"Yeah and Dani and I would have been friends by tonight." None of us can ever stay mad at each other for more than a day.

"True if we didn't who else would I free load on?" Yup that's right we use Ash for her money. Seriously, it isn't about money she is a great best friend.

"Aww what would we do without each other?" I start to walk closer to the two of them and Ash stops me mid step.

"Cut the sappiness Dani." Ashley isn't exactly the come here and cuddle type.

"What was that with Spencer Carlin this morning?" Poor girl got the last two people you would want to upset in the morning, upset. One could kill you if you continued to annoy her and the other would beat you alive and let you get one order of social humiliation with a side of emotional scarring if you ever did anything to irk her.

"Spencer Carlin?" She looks at me with questioning eyes and I went on to describe her.

"Yeah, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's skinny." When she realizes who I'm referring to, her voice changes from confused to slightly annoyed.

"Oh you mean the one who spilled my Starbucks coffee." So that is why she walked away pissed off leaving Spencer scared, lost, and confused.

"First Nikki flipped out on her, now you." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Bitch called me a drama queen!" I swear her and Ash have so much in common.

"She wasn't lying there." Nikki swats Ashley with the towel that she was drying her hair with.

"I really think you guys should apologize, she's new to this place and was just finding her way." Now I'm the voice of reason. I kind of liked it. I mean... I was the oldest one.

"We cool, she on the squad. We called a truce here earlier." Nikki shrugs and takes a seat with me on the bench I am currently occupying.

My left eye twitches at the lack of proper grammar. I can't help it if I want to correct every error in my head. I'm into journalism which means that I just get slightly annoyed when people spell something wrong, say a word wrong, or just don't use a correct sentence.

"What! She's a cheer bitch?" Ashley looks devastated.

"Hey! I'm on that squad asshole!" Ashley laughs which causes Nikki to laugh as well.

"Yeah but you are a bitch." Truer words have never been spoken.

"Disappointed, Ash?" I ask with a hit of teasing in my voice. The mood has shifted from fun to serious and Ashley has a look of longing in her eyes.

"No. Ashley Davies always gets what she wants." Oh My God! She has a thing for Spencer!

"You like her!?" Ashley's cheeks turn a slight tint of red and she turns her head to hide it.

"I don't know... I feel bad for the way I acted towards her this morning." She is now pacing back and forth in the open area in front of us.

"YOU... Ashley Davies... felt... bad?" My eyes go wide as I say this.

Dear Lord in Heaven it's a miracle. Ashley Davies has a heart ladies and gentlemen!

"You like her!" Nikki starts to pace with Ash as she repeats her previous phrase. Only Nikki can bring humor to any situation. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"Nikki shut up." Ashley is now sitting with her face in her hands and Nikki is standing in front of us. I walk over to Ash and rub her back soothingly.

"You should apologize to her." I say with a nod. Ashley's eyes switch between Nikki and I.

"I have been looking for her all day so I can do that." When she says this, her voice sounds small and it is so unlike Ashley.

"You like her." Nikki throws her lip gloss at Ashley and Ash throws it back.

"She's in the gym now, waiting for her brother..." Ashley freezes momentarily.

"Guys I can't." Her eyes are silently pleading for something that I can't quite figure out.

"Why not... She seems nice. I'm sure she'll accept your apology." She doesn't want to face her. What happened to the unbreakable, confident Ashley?

"What am I supposed say?" She's searching for an answer.

"'Sorry' is the word most people use." Nikki nudges Ashley gently and she glares.

"Nice." We both laugh...Except Ashley.

"But what if she doesn't accept it?" She asks.

"She will. Don't worry" I say in a reassuring tone.

"If she doesn't, push her up against the wall and give her a sneak peak of what Ashley Davies can offer." Nikki always has to bring sex into the mix. I must say it does lighten the mood because Ashley laughs.

"She's not gay." Ashley shrieks.

"You don't know that." Optimism.

"Just go Ash!" I push her towards the door leading to the gym while Nikki opens it .

"Dani I can't wh-" We push her out of the locker room and shut the door before she can finish her sentence.

"I have never seen Ashley so hung up on anyone before." Says Nikki as she walks back to the bench to grab her purse.

"You're not the only one." I say as Nikki walks back to the door stands next to me.

"Oh...Spencer must be one of those nerds who must get straight A's or "she'll slit her wrists."" What a nice way to put it. In the distance Spencer has a notebook in her lap and looks like she's doing homework. She looks like a normal student. I swear Nikki, Ashley, and school should never be in the same sentence.

"Where's Ash?" I ask, while beginning to scan the gym. Nikki points with her index finger, showing me exactly where Ashley is.

"She's walking across the gym, towards Spencer." Confident Ashley has now returned I see.

"Spy time!" Nikki shrieks and we both laugh.

"Oh no Aiden's in the gym you think Ashley's is going to freeze up?" Ash quickly takes a seat next to Spencer on the bleachers. She quickly glances up at her and smiles. After what seems like a pleasant exchange of names and a handshake Ashley bends down and places her water on the ground and Spencer is taken back by her tattoo.

"Looks like she noticed Ashley's tramp stamp." Sucks that we can't hear what they are actually saying, but I will surely get it out of Ash later. Nikki walks back over to the bench and picks up her purse. After a gesture toward Aiden and a yell to Glen, Ashley takes Spencer's hand and they run out the gym.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Nikki and I are now walking out the locker room.

"The backseat of Ashley Davies Porsche is what I'm thinking." I can't help but laugh at that one. Nikki raises her hands as if she were surrendering.

"Still want to go to the caf?"

"Yeah but just a second... I need to talk to Aiden." I say with a gesture telling her that I'll catch up.

I walk over to where Aiden is sitting on the bench.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. You still love me, Aid?" I say with my finest puppy dog pout.

Aiden looks up at me and smiles.

"Duh, sis. I mean, I shouldn't have said anything to Ashley. I guess she's not ready to be friends yet."

I give him a sympathetic smile and pat his shoulder.

"She'll come around. Just give her some time, Aiden."

"Okay thanks, sis. Hey do you know where Ash was taking that blonde girl?"

"I have no idea. Wait... why do you care where Ashley takes Spencer?"

Aiden blushes and looks down momentarily.

"No reason... Wait her name is Spencer? That means... that her brother is Glen Carlin. Geez her bro is an ass."

"Aww... Are you sad because her big bro is stealing your thunder?"

Aiden pouts.

"Just a little..." He says with a grin.

"Well then show him what you got, little brother! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet Nikki at the cafeteria. You want to come?"

"Nah... I'm gonna go take a shower then do some boxing. See ya later, sis."

I nod to him then run out of the gym to find Nikki about 20 feet away. She apparently put the heels on again. I giggle and catch up with her.

"Hey babe..." She says with a grin, and I loop my arm through her extended one.

"Still going to the Caf?"

"Naw lets leave." We walk towards the parking ready to leave when we realize our ride had already left.

"Uh oh... You know Ashley was our ride right? What are we going to do?" A few feet away we see Prissy at her locker. Nikki looks at me and I raise an eyebrow. She tilts her head toward Prissy.

"Prissy!!" She yells and before I have the chance to blink, She's pulling me in the direction of her locker.


	5. Have you ever thought about Bondage?

Hey guys! Here's another update. This one is from me and it may not be too hot because I might have a small case of writers block. Anyway here is the fourth chapter.

Enjoy!

...

"Have you ever thought about Bondage?"

...

I panicked as Nikki began to drag me towards our impending doom. She couldn't be serious about actually asking Prissy Duarte to give us a ride could she? That would mean we would have to spend a half hour in the same car as Madison. Oh no way in hell is she dragging me into this.

I struggle against Nikki, but to no avail. The girl has a firm grip on my wrist, and before I know it, we are at Prissy's locker.

"Hey Prissy." Nikki says with a smile.

Prissy looks up nervously and pushes her glasses off of her nose.

"Oh hey guys... Wh..What's up?"

My gaze softened. I still couldn't believe that these two were sisters. Prissy was the sweetest person you could ever meet and she always wore a pair of black high tops, wherever she went. Except for church of course. She did have the fashion sense like her sister though. She wore top brand jeans, and a bright green top. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing her favorite jacket. Her bookbag was slung over her shoulder and she was putting her AP Calculus book into it.

"Nothing much. I just had a favor to ask."

Prissy puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Our ride kind of left us stranded here." I say helping the conversation along.

"Oh. Do you guys need a ride? Because if you guys need one, me and Mads could give you a lift. Unless you don't want a lift... then I don't have to give you a--"

Prissy is cut off from what she is saying because Nikki had gently put a finger up to her lips.

"Yeah we do need a ride. Thanks, Priss."

"Okay. No problem." Prissy says with Nikki's finger still on her lips.

I roll my eyes and grab Nikki's hand.

"I'm gonna go get my sis... Meet me out by the sign in five." Prissy says and then heads off towards the quad.

I wave and then turn to Nikki and smack her on the arm.

"What's that for?" Nikki says while rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"That's for falling for the bitch's sister. I can't believe it. You like her! Not the normal like... More like the type of liking that involves you making her scream your--"

"Hey watch it, Dani. You're just jealous! Now come on we have to go meet Prissy." Nikki turns on her heels and begins to walk towards the sign.

I put my hands in my pockets and look at her retreating form.

I kick a rock and sigh.

"So what if I am..."

I then begin to walk towards the sign as well.

Fifteen minutes later we find ourselves in Madison's car.

I look around at our surroundings. We are at least ten minutes away from Ash's house.

"So Madison, how many new cheers are you working on?" Nikki asks while looking out the window.

Madison grins and looks at Nikki before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Three, chica! I'm pretty damn excited. You know how pumped up I get when we have new cheers."

"Yeah you get so pumped up that you can't move the next morning." Nikki says under her breath.

"What did you say?" I ask upon hearing Nikki grumbling.

Her eyes flash and she glares at me.

"You say something, chica?" Madison says looking at Nikki with a confused expression.

Oh damn she's busted. Serves her sorry ass right for saying stuff underneath her breath.

"I said... You get so pumped up that you and Aiden go at it all night long." Nikki says with a grin.

Madison's eyes light up at the mentioning of Aiden and sex in the same sentence. Then she cackles...like a fricking hyena. My God, someone save me from this nightmare.

"SIMBA!! SAVE MEEE!" I shriek to no one in particular.

Prissy, Madison, and Nikki turn and look at me with a bewildered expression.

I immediately kick myself inwardly.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

Nikki and Prissy burst into fits of giggles and Maxi-pad begins to cackle again.

I groan and repeatedly hit my against the window.

As I'm hitting my forehead against the glass I see that we are pulling into Ashley's driveway. I see her car and breathe out a sigh of relief.

Once she stops I open the car door and get out.

"Thanks for the ride Madison. See you later Prissy." Nikki says with a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes, open the passenger door, grab Nikki, and then begin to drag her away from the car.

We finally reach Ashley's door.

"Should we ring the doorbell?" Nikki asks.

I look at her with a look that screams, 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"Nikki. We have been best friends since we were little. Do you honestly think that we need to ring the doorbell, when we haven't had to do that since we were six?"

Nikki looks down at the ground with a defeated expression.

"I guess not."

"That's what I thought." I say while pulling a spare key out of my pocket.

I take the key, unlock the door, and then open it.

"Where do you think Ashley is?" I ask.

"I dunno but I can tell you where Spencer is." Nikki says.

"What?!" I shriek.

"Shhh you dumbass. We don't want them to know we are here... yet."

"Spencer is here?" I say whispering.

"Yeah she's on Ash's bed. And oh... there's Ash."

I go to her vantage point and see Spencer and Ashley on the bed. I hear the tv going.

"Oh what the heck! They are watching the TV when they could be busy exploring each--"

Nikki smacks me on the head and motions me to follow her.

We sneak up the stairs and head to the guest bedroom.

"What are we doing in here?!" I whisper to Nikki.

"We," she motions to the both of us,"are going to spy!"

I groan as I follow her into the walk in closet. You see... Ashley's closet and the guest room's closet are connected. So all we have to do is hope that Ashley's closet door is open just enough for us to sneak a peek. Luckily it is. We both gaze through the slit at the two unsuspecting teenagers.

"Well, what kind of guy do you like, then? The bad boy? The skater? Oh, wait, no. you like the tortured poets. That's it! C'mon."

"No, They all suck. They all think "hello" means "put your hands all over me" in testosterone."

Nikki and I glance at each other and stifle a giggle. Poor Spence does not have a gaydar.

"No, it's the kiss. I so hate the kiss. They try to suffocate you with their tongues. Ew!"

I turn to Nikki and raise an eyebrow.

"Suffocate you with their tongues?" I mouth to her.

She just grins and we turn back to the two teens.

"I know, I know. And all they do is sit around and talk about themselves forever."

I snort at that. That sounds like what Ashley does... No wonder she usually is the butch of the relationship. Thankfully they didn't hear me snort, because Spencer was giggling so loud.

"Right. And you have to sit there smiling and nodding like you care."

Nikki leans over to me.

"Kind of like what we have to do when Ashley brings over another one of her bimbos." Nikki says into my ear.

I roll my eyes.

"I know. It's a good thing that they're not the only choice."

Nikki and I immediately tense up.

Oh no... don't do it Ash. Don't... Oh God...

"Did she just?" Nikki whispers.

I gulp and nod.

Ashley just put her hand on top of Spencer's.

Oh dear lord in heaven. She's screwed. We needed to help her. Spencer and Ashley retract their hands and Spencer clears her throat.

"Nikki I think we need to save the day." I whisper to her.

Nikki turns and nods. We sneak out of the closet and back down the stairs.

I walk over to the door and then silently open it, then after 5 seconds I slam it.

"Play along Nikki."

I bound up the steps with Nikki right on my heels.

"Ashley! Are you here?" I call out.

"Yeah, Dani! I'm in my bedroom." Ashley replies.

Nikki and I walk into the bedroom.

I look at Ashley then glance at Spencer.

"Oh hey Spence. Didn't know that you were here. What are you guys up to?"

"Um... nothing much really... I have to be going. My family wants me back in time for supper."

Spencer gets up off of the bed.

"Oh I'll take you home if you want Spence." I tell her.

"Okay, thanks Danielle." Spencer quickly retreats out of the room.

"I'll be there in a second Spencer." I say quickly.

I watch her leave and once she is out of ear shot I turn around to face Ashley.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I ask in hushed tones.

Just as she was about to reply I interrupted her.

"Wait I know! You weren't thinking! You just met her Ash! You freaking just met her, and when you first met her, you flipped out. Then you dragged her here and then you make a freaking move before getting to know her."

"Actually I took her out on the town, then I brought her here." Ashley said wistfully.

"Damn it Ashley. You made a move none the less. I can't believe you... toying with her feelings. She isn't one of your freaky one night stands Ashley. She actually has a heart. Unlike you apparently. Unless you can learn to not throw yourself on a person when you first meet them, you are never going to find love Ashley. Never."

Ashley looked at me surprised. As did Nikki.

"What?"

"I've just... never seen you act like that before... take charge... and stand up to me... I like it..."

"Yeah its sexy... have you ever thought about bondage?" Nikki asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and grin.

"No... okay maybe once or twice..."

Nikki's eyes bulge.

"I was kidding."

"Oh thank god." She says with a smirk.

I put my gaze on Ash who is looking down at the floor.

I walk over to her and tilt her chin up.

"Ashes. I love you. Okay? I just don't want you getting hurt... and this girl... It looks like she could be the one to do just that. She isn't like the other ones I've seen. This one has a fire in her... And she seems pretty damn straight. So be careful okay? Now tomorrow when you see her... clear things up okay?"

Ashley smiles and nods.

I hug her tightly and then exit the room.

Ashley sits back down on her bed and puts her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, babe?" Nikki asks.

Ashley groans.

"I'm so turned on right now it hurts... Do you mind helping me out?"

Nikki's eyes go as wide as saucers and she slowly backs up and then turns around, and begins to yell my name.

Ashley looks up and laughs.

"I knew that would do the trick... Now I can have some time to think..."

Ashley lies back onto the bed and begins to close her eyes.

But just before she can do so I barge in.

"Ash... Can I borrow your keys?"

Ashley throws the keys to me and I exit the room.

This ride is going to be either hell, or freaking hilarious. I hope its the latter...


	6. Strawberries, Bananas, and Boobs, OH MY!

This chapter was mostly written by Nikki, and I added in some other stuff and wrote the ending.

It's short... we know. We will have a longer one soon. Hope you enjoy it.

Once again we don't own the show... if we did... It would have more than 3 seasons.

...

"The Best Thing Ever Invented Since Boobs and Beer."

I walk out of Ashley's mansion and towards my car(which I had left at Ash's house this morning) to see Nikki interrogating Spencer mercilessly.  
Damn it. It was going to be hell. I swear once Spencer is out of the car, Nikki is going to get a piece of my mind. The poor girl is gonna hate her if she continues to make her feel vulnerable.  
Even though I cannot hear what she is saying I can tell by Spencer's body language that it is not a pleasant conversation. That's it, its time for me to end this... but I can't help but laugh at Spencer's facial expression.

"You okay Spence?" I ask as I slide into the drivers seat.

"Yes...why would you say that?" She turns to look at me with her signature head tilt. The same head tilt that would later be Ashley's demise.

"You look like a deer caught in the head lights." She looks away and blushes.

"N…no I'm fine I was just thinking about something." She smiles at me trying to get me to believe her. I look at Nikki through the rearview mirror and see her smirking.

"Okay Spencer, how do I get to your house?" I ask as I back out of the driveway.

Spencer tells me some directions and we head out. As we are pulling out of Ashley's driveway, I glance up and see Ashley up on the balcony, watching us leave.

"So Spencer back to what were discussing earlier…..What are your intentions with Ashley?" I roll my eyes at her question and I can see Spence swallow hard through my peripheral vision.

"Nikki!" I discretely try reprimanding her.

"You mean as in d..date wise?" I concentrate on the road while I continue to listen closely. This was getting uncomfortable way too fast.

"Well I meant generally, but since you brought it up…" I stop at a red light and turn to look at Spencer. She wipes her sweaty palms on her jean clad legs and swallows hard once again.

"I just want to be her friend. I'm new here and as you already know, I don't have friends yet." Spencer says and looks down at the ground.

"Awww. Yes you do Spence! You have us and Ash as well. It seemed like you guys hit it off pretty well." I smile at her warmly. The poor girl is getting mauled with questions.

Spencer smiles and lays her head against the headrest, closing her eyes. I think she is thankful for no more questions.

"How do you feel about gay people?" So much for no more questions I think as I gasp at her question. I can't believe she asked that. Spencer seems shocked too, because she doesn't respond for a few moments.

Great job Nikki. I swear I'm going to beat you to a pulp once we are done.

"Well... all my life I have been told that its wrong and that God doesn't accept, it but to be honest... I think God's a little too busy to worry about which two people like each other." I giggle slightly at her response and Nikki smiles, pleased with her answer.

"Nicely put blondie." Nikki smiles at her and Spencer's shoulders relax a bit.

I breathe a sigh of relief that the questions are done.

"So….you know Ashley's gay right?" And she drops another bomb, but this time Spencer's eyes go wide.  
"Huh?" Her voice is barely audible.

"Oh my God! Nikki! Leave the girl alone!" I say wanting to end this completely embarassing conversation.

Nikki rolls her eyes and ignores my comment.

"Yeah she likes strawberries not bananas." What a suitable analogy. Spencer's facial expression has confused written all over it. We're almost to Spencer's place... I hope she can hold out just a little longer. I hope that I can hold out a little longer as well. My word.

"I don't understand what you mean." She looks at Nikki with her head slightly tilted.

Oh no. Don't get Nikki started. I close my eyes shut and wince. I pop an eye open and look at the road. I hold my breath as I wait for the final blow in Nikki's tirade.

"She doesn't like acorns..."

Spencer still looks confused.

"You know... She doesn't like B.J.'s. She's more of an O.J. person." Nikki laughs at her previous words, but she immediately shuts up once again when she sees Spencer's confused look.

"Oh my word, Spence. She doesn't like penis. You know... That annoying male part that men think is the best thing ever invented since boobs and beer."

Spencer's eyes bulge out of her her head and her jaws goes slack when she realizes what she means.

Oh my fricking God. Why don't you just go and show her a porno while your at it, you big fucking dummy.

"Ohh…ohh you mean she's gay."

I turn to face Spencer and nod solemnly.

I'm about to pull into Spence's drive way when I hear Nikki say something else.

"Your okay with that right?" Nikki raises an eyebrow and Spencer hesitates before she answers.

"Yes I am."

"Thank you God." I silently say as I stop the car.

Spencer undoes her seatbelt.

"WE'RE HERE!" I say in a sing song voice. Spencer smiles at both of us before she grabs her belongings and exit's the car.

"Thanks for the ride ladies. I really appreciate it. Even though it was thee weirdest car ride I have EVER been in." She says. She then waves before she turns around.

"Hey Spence!" Nikki shouts.

"Yeah?" She asks while she turns around.

"You're cool... take care of Ashley, okay?" Nikki smiles when she says this and Spencer smiles right back. I pull out of the drive way and head back to Ashley's. Finally, I can lay it on thick for Nikki. But before I can get a word in edgewise she begins to speak...again.

"I know what you're going to say... That I shouldn't have said half of the things that I told her back there. But I had to... You would have done it too... Just probably you would have worded it better then I did."

My mouth dropped open. This girl... damn... She chooses now to decide to show the world that she knows what's going on, even though she completely bypasses that thought usually? My word.

"Dani. You do know that this is the part where you say some smart alec remark and we bitch for a few moments." She says while waving her hand in front of my face.

"I uh... You just... You amaze me that's all."

Nikki grins.

"I seem to have that effect on people."

I roll my eyes and punch her lightly in the arm.

"Shut up, little miss, I'm conceited." I say while sticking out my tongue.

Nikki smirks and lays her head against the headrest.

We drive up a hill and then out of sight, heading towards our next destination. First I drop Nikki off... then I will head home. And finally... I will finally get some rest from all this chaos... Hopefully tomorrow won't be so hectic. But what I didn't know... was that... once you get the ball rolling... it doesn't stop for a hell of a long time.


	7. Ashley the Dominatrix

Hey guys! Here's another update. This one is from me and it may be a little weird because I got injured a couple days ago and am on a lot of meds so I'm pretty out of it. lol Here is part 1 of Chapter 6!!

Ashley the Dominatrix  
...

...

"Ashley...Oh my god. We just recorded the whole thing..." I say slowly.  
Ashley's head whips around and she stares at me.  
"What do you mean by recorded, Danielle?"  
"I think she means that she recorded your whole confession on the video camera that she accidentally left on." Nikki says with a smug grin.  
God... It's at times like these when I really want to slap the grin off her face.  
Next thing I know, Ashley is charging towards me, and the camera in my hand.  
Shit.  
Oh wait...  
I suppose you're confused about what's going on.  
Okay well let me start from the beginning of this little escapade then...  
Today; which is a Friday, went by in a blur.  
School came and went and Nikki and I found ourselves at Ashley's house. Tonight was when we always caught up while eating pizza. It was my time to buy the pizza, so I did as I should. I walked in to Ashley's house with three pizzas in my arms, and Nikki walking behind me swinging her purse in the air.  
I began walking up the stairs and found Ashley sitting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Hey babe, I brought the food. Ready to chow down?" I asked with a smile.  
Ashley looks at me and nods.  
She turns on her stereo and out blares Dane Cook.  
"Go get the jelly... hey what's that word? Twat? Oh yeah thanks bro... Get the jelly twat!"  
I groan and turn off the stereo as Ashley and Nikki burst into fits of giggles.  
"Are you okay? You seemed really quiet when we came up."  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about some stuff."  
"You're thinking? Oh my God! Alert the media!" Nikki says with a shriek.  
I roll my eyes and hip bump her away from my side.  
"Thinking about Spencer?" I say as I sit beside her and open the first box of pizza.  
"No...Yes...Damn you." Ashley says with reddened cheeks as she grabs a slice.  
Nikki walks up to us and glares at me, and proceeds to sit down on the other side of Ashley.  
"So do you mind telling us what happened today?" Nikki says as she grabs two slices of pizza.  
"Yeah tell us what happened, Ash." I say with my mouth full of pizza.  
"You guys were at school! Didn't you witness anything?"  
I inwardly wince when she asks me that question. Earlier today... I watched her run away...

...

_Spencer was walking towards the quad when she stopped and off in the distance, heading towards her was Ashley. Spencer stayed rooted to the spot for several moments, and then quickly backed away and went back around the corner whence she came. I was leaning up against a pole, watching the whole thing. Ashley made it to the bulletin board and looked around...  
I sighed... She knew that Spencer had just been here. But Ashley made it seem as if it didn't faze her, and walked towards her next class. I quickly caught up to Spencer and whipped her around to face me.  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
Spencer looked at me confused.  
"What was what?"  
Oh brother, here she goes again... playing the dumb card.  
"Come on Spencer! You know what I'm talking about...that whole running away from Ashley moment that you just had back there."  
Spencer looks down at her feet and sighs.  
"I just don't know what to say... or do... I don't want her to hate me after I freaked out..."  
I decided to play along... because I wasn't there. Remember?  
"Freaked out? Why did you freak out?"  
"She... she put her hand on top of mine, after she had got done saying that she was glad that guys weren't the only choice."  
"I'm sorry Spencer. She can be a tad forward."  
"A tad?!" Spencer shrieks.  
"Okay, okay! More then a tad..." I say as I lead her over to a quieter place then the middle of the hallway.  
"I mean... I don't dislike her because she's..."  
"Gay."  
"Yeah... that. She is actually really fun to be around... It's just...after she did that... it's kind of awkward."  
I nod knowingly.  
"Hey... It'll be okay. Trust me. Ashley is one of my best friends. She would never push you to do anything that you want to do, even though she can give off a dominatrix personality."  
Spencer tilts her head and cocks an eyebrow.  
"Dominatrix?" She asks, obviously confused by what I just said.  
"Uhh... never mind that. Just next time you see her... Don't treat her like some person with the plague... She has feelings too."  
"Oh no... I could never do that... I'm just saying that it might be uncomfortable to talk to her... because she might bring up last night..."  
I place a hand on her shoulder and rub it soothingly.  
"Even if she does, she will just brush it off like it never happened. That's Ashley. So don't worry. Okay?"  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Danielle. Thanks. You're a good friend." Spencer says with a smile.  
"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number."  
I take out a piece of notebook paper from my backpack, and write down some numbers.  
Spencer looks up at the paper and then back at me and grins.  
"Thanks! Catch ya later, Dani!"  
I shake my head and then begin to jog towards my next class._

...

"Dani...Danielle! My god, will you snap out of it?!" Nikki screams into my face and shoves me off of the bed, sending myself and the boxes of pizza flying.  
"Damn it to hell, Nikki. Why the frick did you do that?" I say while sending her an icy glare.  
"What was that about, Dani?" Ashley says as she helps me up off of the floor.  
"I was just thinking, and then this retard had to shove me off the fricking bed." I sit down on the bed and cross my arms.  
"Well you weren't paying attention to me! I said your name ten times and you wouldn't answer. So excuse me for shoving your lazy ass off of the bed!"  
"Oh my God, could you be anymore retarded!" I yell.  
"No... But I'm sure you can!" Nikki fires back.  
My jaw drops and then I lunge at Nikki.  
"Hey! Guys stop it!"  
Ashley grabs a hold of me and holds me down.  
"Let me go."  
Ashley grabs my shoulder and I yelp, and roll away from her.  
"Don't touch me... I said don't touch me!"  
Ashley looks at me wide eyed and so does Nikki.  
"Danielle... what happened... What's wrong with your shoulder?"  
Nikki walks up to me and I whimper and crawl backwards away from them.  
"I knew something was off with you today at school. What's wrong Dani?"  
"I...I'm fine."  
Ashley walks slowly towards me.  
"No your not... You're afraid of us... What happened?"  
Nikki sits down next to me and pulls my shirt off of my shoulder.  
"Oh my God... Who did that to you?"  
I look at her with tears in my eyes.  
"No...No one."  
"What happened Dani? You can tell us."  
I shake my head and pull my sleeve back up.  
"No... If I tell you... It'll happen again...He'll come back..."  
"Who? Dani! You need to tell us what's going on!"  
"Yeah, babe. Your really scaring the shit out of me."  
"I can't tell you... He'll do it again! Don't you ever listen to me?!"  
"Yes we do! Danielle. Come here." Nikki holds on to me as I cry into her shoulder.  
"He always comes... My dad is going to hit me again..."  
Nikki and Ashley gasp and look at each other.  
Nikki begins to breathe unevenly and then the unthinkable happens.

Tune in tomorrow for part two little ones!

...

Authors Note: This has never happened to me before. This new plotline that I came up for me while on 2 Vicodin, and a Tylenol, is not fact. It is just for the story. It will also be used for a plot filling. Okay. Nothing that happens in this story has to do with our (Mine, Nikki, and Prissy) lives. Except for the name and our humor... And possibly a body part or two. Everything else is for the story. So keep that in mind and don't leave us messages saying "oh my god! Your daddy beats you?!" If you do send us those then you are freaking retarded.


	8. Let the Bodies Hit The Floor

Hey guys! Here's another update. This one is from me and I'm sorry it took so freaking long. but a lot was going on. and none of you guys are reviewing. its very frustrating as a writer to see a lot of people adding this story to their alert list and yet they don't review. so please review or this story will only be posted on another forum and not here. This is the final chapter of Episode one. So now its your turn. What episode or webisode do you want to see us do next? Please review and give feedback. We'd love to hear it... Really. We would. If you guys don't review. We don't continue the story and leave it unfinished.

So without further ado:

Previously on South of Nowhere: The Untold Chronicles of King High—

_ "Are you okay? You seemed really quiet when we came up."  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about some stuff."  
"You're thinking? Oh my God! Alert the media!" Nikki says with a shriek.  
I roll my eyes and hip bump her away from my side.  
"Thinking about Spencer?" I say as I sit beside her and open the first box of pizza.  
"No...Yes...Damn you." Ashley says with reddened cheeks as she grabs a slice._

"Why did you freak out?"  
"She... she put her hand on top of mine, after she had got done saying that she was glad that guys weren't the only choice."  
"I'm sorry Spencer. She can be a tad forward."  
"A tad?!" Spencer shrieks.  
"Okay, okay! More then a tad..." I say as I lead her over to a quieter place then the middle of the hallway.  
"I mean... I don't dislike her because she's..."  
"Gay."  
"Yeah... that. She is actually really fun to be around... It's just...after she did that... it's kind of awkward."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Danielle. Thanks. You're a good friend." Spencer says with a smile.  
"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number."  
I take out a piece of notebook paper from my backpack, and write down some numbers.  
Spencer looks down at the paper and then back at me and grins.

"You weren't paying attention to me! I said your name ten times and you wouldn't answer. So excuse me for shoving your lazy ass off of the bed!"  
"Oh my God, could you be anymore retarded!" I yell.  
"No... But I'm sure you can!" Nikki fires back.  
My jaw drops and then I lunge at Nikki.  
"Hey! Guys stop it!"  
Ashley grabs a hold of me and holds me down.  
"Let me go."  
Ashley grabs my shoulder and I yelp, and roll away from her.  
"Don't touch me... I said don't touch me!"

"What happened Dani? You can tell us."  
"I can't tell you... He'll do it again! Don't you ever listen to me?!"  
"Yes we do! Danielle. Come here." Nikki holds on to me as I cry into her shoulder.  
"He always comes... My dad is going to hit me again..."

Nikki begins to breathe unevenly, Ashley's eyes widened once again and she took me away from Nikki... and then... the unthinkable happens.

**We now bring you the conclusion of Chapter Six: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

Nikki stands up and let's out a loud scream. She grabs a nearby vase and slams it into the wall.  
"You bastard! You fucking bastard! I will kill you! I will kill you..." Nikki says as she seethes.  
I sob into Ashley's shirt and she rocks me back and forth.  
"Shhh...shhhh... I love you Dani... He's not going to hurt you again... I promise."  
Nikki sits on the bed and looks around the room, her eyes darting back and forth.  
"Nik... I'm sorry for getting so upset." I say to her.  
Nikki looks at me with tears in her eyes.  
"No... Babe... It wasn't your fault. Okay? I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that. I'm the one that's sorry."  
Nikki walks over to me and hugs me.  
I excuse myself out of the room so I can go get a tissue.  
But I can hear them talking so once I am done I sneak into the closet and watch them.  
Nikki is pacing back and forth in front of Ashley.  
"Are we going to report this?" Nikki asks.  
Ashley sighs.  
"No."  
"Why the fuck not? He is hurting her, damn it!" Nikki's eyes flare as she yells.  
Ashley narrows her eyes and points a finger at Nikki.  
"If we report this, the cops will have no say in the matter. This is L.A. Nikki. They aren't going to do a damn thing. And you know why? He's the fucking mayor! Do you honestly think that he would get arrested?! No! He wouldn't. And then you and I would find our best friend badly hurt... or worse... and it would be our entire fault."

I walk out of the closet and they turn their heads at the movement.  
"For one... I just heard everything that you said... and number two... please don't say anything... I just want to have a good night okay? So let's just get back to normal." I say smiling at them. But we all know that it doesn't reach my eyes.

Ashley is the first one to smile because she can't stay serious for too long.  
"So where were we before this whole thing happened?"  
I tap my chin as I think.  
"Oh I remember. You wanted us to tell you what we witnessed today."  
"Oh yeah! I witnessed something!" Nikki says with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"What did you witness?"  
"Well. I saw you go and talk to Spencer when she was talking to Maxi-Pad and Dani's bro."  
Ashley looks down at the ground.  
"Oh... that..."  
My eyes widen and yet again I begin to have another flashback.

_"Yes! Bring me the nacho chips... Oh and a mountain dew." _  
_** "God, Ashley. I don't get it... You eat like a fricking guy and you don't. Gain. A. Thing. I mean come on... We just had lunch!"**_  
_ "You don't gain anything either! And you are even skinnier then I am! So shut the fuck up!" _  
_** "Whoa... Calm down Ash. Are you PMSing or something?" **_  
_ "No... I'm not, thank you very much. I am just worried that when and if I see Spencer..." Ashley's voice trailed off on the other line.  
I frowned as I reached down to grab the chips out of one machine and the soda out of another. _  
**_ "That she will hate you for all eternity for creating an awkward moment last night?" _**_ I finish for her.  
"Yeah... I guess... Are you coming?" _  
**_"Damn it, Ashley. I am getting there as fast as I can. I am not freaking Clark Kent." _**  
_ "Yeah... If you were... I would have already have had you in my bed."_  
**_"Ash... I have been in your bed." _**  
_ "Not like that, you dumbass. God you are so dense sometimes."  
My eyes widen at her meaning. _  
**_ "Oh..." _**  
_ "You are such a dork. But I love you anyway. Are we still on for tonight?"_  
**_ "Tonight? What's going on tonight?" _**  
_Ashley groans on the other line.  
"We are supposed to catch up tonight. We do it every week. And might I add that it is your turn to buy the pizza."  
I smack my forehead. I had completely forgotten. _  
**_ "Oh right. Okay then yes I'm going." _**  
_ "Good... Now about the top—Oh my God." _  
**_ "What? Ashley what's going on?" _**  
_I see her in the distance and begin to run towards her.  
"Spencer... She's talking to Aiden and Madison."  
I roll my eyes as I slow down to a speed walk. _  
**_ "Okay then go talk to her. And no matter how much you want to, DON'T act like a bitch to Madison. Or to my little brother or so help me Ashley, I will—"_**  
_"Okay! Got it."  
And with that the line went dead.  
By now I was about ten feet away from them and watched as Ashley walked up to Spencer and ran her fingers up her arm.  
I groan and roll my eyes.  
I watch for a few moments and soon get tired of it.  
I turn around and begin to walk towards a picnic table when I hear Ashley.  
"She's more like a royal_ **_bitch_**."  
_"Shit." I mutter underneath my breath. I shake my head... She will never learn.  
Thankfully Aiden intervenes and drags Madison off after a few more moments of conversation.  
I watch as Ashley and Spencer walk towards where the student council are putting up banners for the school dance.  
I know Ashley... The conversation will end awkwardly and she will walk away. This means that if she doesn't want me to eat these chips for her... I need to be waiting for her.  
I quickly walk around the covered area where they are walking and wait down by where it opens up into a walkway to the quad.  
About three minutes later, Ashley is walking up to me with a smirk on her face, which immediately goes away once she sees me blocking her path with my arms crossed.  
"I told you not to go all bitchy on her Ashley. I mean can you at least put a nice front while Spencer is there?"  
Ashley sighs, defeated.  
I grin, knowing that I got through to her.  
"Now anyway here's your junk food. Now let's go and catch up with Nikki. I'm sure she has got some trash on someone."  
Ashley grins and we link arms as we walk towards the quad._

"Well let's just say Spencer and I are okay." Ashley says with a cheeky grin.  
"So you were watching it happen?"  
Nikki nods.  
"That explains why we couldn't find you in the quad." Ashley says.  
I roll my eyes and look around the room aimlessly.  
As I am reaching down to pick up a slice of pizza I see a red light flashing.  
"What's that?" I ask my two companions.  
"What's what?" Ashley asks, her forehead scrunching in confusion.  
"That red light that's flashing."  
I get up off the bed and walk towards it.  
My eyes widen as I see what it is.  
"Ashley...Oh my god. We just recorded the whole thing..." I say slowly.  
Ashley's head whips around and she stares at me.  
"What do you mean by recorded, Danielle?"  
"I think she means that she recorded our whole conversation on your video camera." Nikki says with a smug look on her face.  
God... It's at times like these when I really want to slap the grin off her face.  
Next thing I know, Ashley is charging towards me, and the camera in my hand.  
Shit.  
"Now just wait a minute. Don't get defensive. This tape might have me on it confessing about... him..."  
Ashley's face softens and she places a hand on my shoulder.  
"Give me the camera Dani."  
I look up at her.  
"What?! You have to erase that! Nobody can see that!" I say my eyes beginning to glisten with tears.  
Ashley just stares at the camera and then takes it out of my trembling hands.  
I look away from her as the tears begin to cascade down my face. How could she do this to me?  
I then hear a crunch followed by another...and another.  
I turn around and see Ashley smashing the tape with a textbook.  
"Well at least you actually put that book to good use." I say with a small grin.  
"I could never hurt you Dani. Ever. I promise."  
I smile and hug her.  
"Aww... Now can we quit with the yuck fest! I want to eat some more pizza before I have to go home."  
As if on cue, all three of our cell phones rang.  
"Hello?" We all said simultaneously.  
"Hey Ash, I'm sorry about today. That was uncalled for." Aiden said into his phone.  
"Nikki. I want your sorry ass home. Now. You know I wanted you back here so you could watch your cousin while I go out." Nikki's mom yelled into Nikki's ear making her wince.  
"Dani? This is Spencer... I just had the worst dream... Do you think you could come over for a little bit? I know this is short notice... and I barely even know you... but I don't know who else to call."  
My eyes widen a little bit.  
"Hey sure. I'll be right there."  
I hang up my phone and turn to Ashley.  
"Can you give Nikki a ride home when she needs it?"  
Ashley nods.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Uhh... Just something I need to take care of... I love you both. See you tomorrow."  
I run out of her room, down the stairs, and across the hallway to her front door.  
Five minutes later I'm nearing Spencer's house.  
Why did she sound so upset?  
I felt bad for lying to them... But I think Ashley would have gotten pretty pissed if she had known that Spencer had called me instead of her.  
About ten minutes or so later, I pull into Spencer's driveway. I see Spencer sitting on a bench in front of her house.  
I walk over to her and sit down beside her.  
"You okay? You sounded pretty tweaked on the phone."  
"No... Not really... I had a dream..."  
"Aww... Spencey had a nightmare." I say giving her a toothy grin.  
"Meanie head... Well... yeah... it kind was a nightmare." She says as if she is rewatching the dream in her head.  
"Oh... What was so bad?"  
Spencer sighs and her blue eyes get a bit cloudy.  
"Madison thought I was checking her out... And then next thing I know, the whole squad is saying that I'm gay... Then I see Ashley and I call out to her for help... Then she walks off with hand in hand with Aiden..."  
"Wow. This whole gay thing is really bugging you."  
"No. Really that's not it... I just don't know... Something about Ashley... intrigues me... I guess you could say..."  
I nod my head in agreement.  
"But I still don't get why my bro was in your dream..."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yeah... Aiden."  
Spencer's eyes widen at the realization.  
"Oh. I now get the resemblance."  
I smirk and nod for her to go on.  
"Well I think he was in my dream... Because earlier today Ashley and I were talking... And I asked what had gone on between her and Aiden... and she got this far away look in her eyes and said nothing... I don't believe her though..."  
I sigh.  
"Yeah they do have a past... But that was a long time ago... People change... She changed." I tell her.  
Spencer nods and wraps her arms around herself.  
"Okay Spencer I think its past your bedtime. Besides... I should be heading home. It is a school night after all."  
"You are such a dork." She says punching my bruised shoulder playfully.  
I wheeze at the contact.  
"You okay?" She asks, concern filling her voice.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I lie.  
"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Thanks for coming over. You're a good friend."  
I smile at her and walk her to her door.  
"Anytime. Just make sure I'm not with Ashley if you need me to come to your rescue."  
Spencer tilts her head.  
"Why?"  
"Because... she'll get jealous."  
I turn around and smirk as I walk towards my car.  
This day was a roller coaster... But who's life isn't?

End of Episode 1: Secret Truths.


	9. Kiss and Don't Tell

This chapter was written by Nikki. I would like to point out that at least eight more people have added this story to either author alert or story alert and we have only had like two new reviews. So one last time. We need reviews. It motivates us to write a next installment. If you don't give us feedback. We leave the story discontinued and continue it on another site.

xxx

**Message from Nikki**  
Okay im so so sorry for the long wait but here is the chapter. I give you guys permission to bitch slap me for making you wait. Hope you enjoy it its not one of my favorites that I've written but it isnt to bad. Thanks for leaving feedback(even if it is two reviews) it makes us happy and we love hearing what you guys think. ** I must let you know that the actions taken by the characters in the story are not real and me and Danielle have not experienced them they are for plot line purposes.**

xxx

Season two webisode  
**Kiss and Tell 2.0**

"Your turn." Oh my! Ashley has that smirk on her face the one that says she's about to spill the beans. I hope she doesn't speak of our drunken night. I mean you would of thought it would have been Nikki and Ashley but no it was…ME.

"So what was it like kissing me?" Aiden has the brightest smile imaginable. That is until Ash shot down his ego.

"It was rough and you suffocated me with your tongue. Oh, and did I mention I don't like stubble?" We all take part in our own fit of giggles while Aiden pouts.

"Aww does wittle Aiden need a tissue?" I say in a mocking tone when I realize Ashley's description of their kiss really did affect him.

"Shut it Danni." Aiden's voice was so convicting that I actually did stop.

"Fine." I scoffed and slumped back into the couch I was occupying. Usually I wouldn't let him win but I couldn't risk him hinting about the kiss between Ash and I.

"So Spencer?" Ashley's facial expression was one of satisfaction and love as she prepared to describe kissing Spencer.

"I love kissing Spencer, she has the softest lips in the world and they fit so perfectly with mine. Every time we kiss its like our first kiss all over again. Its always new and exciting and her lip gloss always taste like strawberry…I don't know what I would do if I couldn't kiss my blue eyed angel." Ashley was staring at Spencer intently as she spoke. There was no longer a bunch of us in a group any longer. It was just Spencer and Ashley in their own little world. Ashley leans over to catch Spencer's lips in a slow passionate kiss and through the corner of my eye I see Aiden wince slightly. I glance at Nikki to see she has a smirk plastered on her face.

"Uh…Ash, Spence do you guys want us to leave? I mean I would say get a room but you probably wouldn't make it there so…" Her voice trailed off as she giggled slightly. Suddenly I don't want to be sitting on this couch because I have a feeling they've done it here too. I shake my head trying to get the image out of my mind. Once I've finished I take a moment to glare at Nikki.

"What?!" Nikki asks in exasperation. I look around scanning the area when I realize that Spencer and Ashley are still in a lip lock. Wow. Are they going to ever going to come up for air?

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air!" Nikki gets up from the couch and breaks into a song. We all start to laugh at her randomness and Ash momentarily breaks away from Spencer to throw a pillow at Nikki.

"Dumb ass, leave us alone." Nikki flicks Ashley the bird while smiling and pulling me up from the couch. Spencer and Ashley have now resumed their previous activity.

"Where are we going you dork?" She is pulling me by the wrist, whereto I am unsure. Maybe this nightmare is over and I don't have to relive the night Ashley and I kissed. I feel so stupid for questioning where we were going I should of just went along with it. Gahh.

"To my bed." I look at her with a confused expression and she goes on to elaborate. "We are going to Starbucks so we can give Ashley and Spencer some alone time." I roll my eyes at her first destination leave it up to her to say something like that.

"Wait you ladies can't go get coffee I'm not done with Ashley." Uh oh here it comes. Damn you Aiden why does your blood run through me. I scream inside my head. After what seemed like an eternity Ashley and Spencer break away from each other.

"Aiden! Can't you see I'm busy?" Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley holding her close. So much for me being in the clear. I reclaim my seat on the couch next to Nikki and brace myself. Nikki looks at me apologetically and I give her a barely there smile.

"Ash we made a deal I tell you and you tell me." Ashley lets out a defeated groan and reluctantly removes herself from Spencer. I'm just slumped over wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Fine, fine don't get your panties in a bunch." Even though I find nothing humorous about this immature kiss and tell game, I couldn't refrain from laughing at Ashley's remarks.

"Okay so this may seem a bit rude but I wanna know…what was it like kissing those bar whores at Gray?" My urge to smack Aiden was at its highest point at the moment. Ashley frowned at this question but before she could answer Nikki interjected.

"Way to go asshole…you don't have to answer that if you don't want to Ashley." I gave Aiden the death glare this game had gone from innocent fun to a game of lets see how many skeletons you have in your closet.

"No its okay this is kiss and tell right?" She let out a nervous laugh before she began to speak again. "To be honest I don't remember what they were like. I was either to drunk, to high or both to remember anything." Spencer had been exceptionally quiet through all of this madness; however, she did not hesitate in reminding Ashley of her presence. She reached over and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"It's okay baby it's all in your past, your not like that anymore. You've changed for the better and we are all proud of you." I got up and smacked Aiden in the back of his head before walking over to take a seat next to Ash.

"I know I have changed and I'm glad I have its just…I regret it y'know." It now my turn to say something in hopes of cheering her up.

"We've all said and done things in life that we're not proud of, but if we continue to dwell on them instead of leaving them in the past we'll be miserable forever. Don't think of yourself as a horrible person for doing what you've done. Think of yourself as a better person for overcoming those obstacles." After I have finished dispensing my words of wisdom I take a deep breath and look at Ashley to see she has a smile on her face.

"I knew I kept you around for reason, I love you Danielle your such an awesome friend." Ashley leans over and hugs me.

"I love you too Ashley." After our short little love fest Nikki chimes in.

"Hey don't I get any lovin'?" She says as she walks towards us and I open my arms ready to hug her.

"No I don't want to hug you I want to hug Spence." She laughs and sticks her tongue at me with a smile. I feign hurt.

"Fine I never liked you anyways." I say with an attitude laughing shortly after.

" C'mere you little love deprived puppy." Spencer says getting up to hug Nikki. They run toward each other dramatically holding each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. We all laugh at their antics and that's when I'm reminded of Aiden's presence.

"Fist of all I'm not a puppy and second of all I'm not love deprived It's given to me I just don't want it." I roll my eyes at that statement.

"Okay why don't we all go get coffee." Ashley says getting up off the couch.

"Yay coffee!" I swear Nikki's a little kid sometimes.

"Whose car are we taking?" I hear Spencer ask in the distance as my mind begins to think back to _**the**_ night.

"We'll take Danielle's car it has the most room" I faintly hear Nikki suggest as they walk to the front of the mansion. As hard as I will myself to move. I'm stuck on the couch.

xxx

_The music blared through the speakers surrounding the club. The beat of the song flowing through my intoxicated form. It wasn't me swaying with the rhythm of the song. The music had taken total control of my movements rocking me at its own accord. If it wasn't for the body pressed up against me from behind, holding me up I surely would of toppled over. The amount of alcohol I had consumed in the past couple of hours had made it impossible to function. It left me with no sense of judgment what so ever but I didn't care I couldn't even do that either. The previous events of the day had left me with the urge to feel numb. So with that in mind I willingly took a shot from who I believed was Ashley. My vision was glazed over and I was seeing multiples of everything. I quickly drank the shot letting the tequila burn my throat on its way down. This is what I wanted, what I needed. The shot glass was taken out my hand before I was able to get the last drop._

"She's had enough I think its time to go. Look at her she cant even stand on her own two feet!" Nikki screams over the extremely loud music.

"Li..lighten up Nik and have fun."

"No Danni come on we're leaving!" The person I was dancing with backs off when Nikki tugs at my arm.

"I'll get her out of here you go start the car!" Nikki nods her head.

"Meet me at the car in 10!" Ashley throws her the keys and she walks out of the club. I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next what I did it.

"Lets st..stay a little longer." I slowly back Ashley into a nearby wall pinning her down with the weight of my body.

"We can't lets go." She pushes me off of her and because I'm drunk I stumble back a little. I once again hold her against a wall.

"But if we stay we can do this." Before she has a chance to respond my lips crash against hers taking her back. It wasn't just one kiss, I continued to kiss her. She kissed back towards the end, right before she pushed me away.

"Stop your drunk and you'll regret this in the morning. Lets just go." I no longer protested. I just allowed Ash to lead me out of the club and to the car.

xxx

"You okay babe?" Ashley's voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"Huh…oh sorry…yeah I'm fine I guess I Must have been daydreaming." Ashley's hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Look you and I agreed to forget about that kiss. You were drunk and hurting and I know it wasn't you that night. If Aiden would have asked me about it I wouldn't have said a thing. So don't worry okay."

"Thank you." I say sincerely smiling at her.

"No problem, now lets go get some coffee." With that said we get up and start walking towards my car.


	10. Author's Note

Okay guys, so from the reviews that I have read... I have come to the conclusion that some of you are pretty dang confused about our jump from season 1 to season 2. we will do that. we aren't going to write in chronological order. We would get too bored. So one of our reviewers(on the other site) suggested we do some stuff from season 2. So we brought you the Kiss and Tell webisode and will have an episode from season 2. Now its your turn, decide what webisode or episode from a season for us to do!

-Dani


	11. It Ended with a BANG!

So one of you suggested that we do Season two. Well it just so happens that I was struck with inspiration to write my spin-off of Trouble in Paradise and make it into a chapter. So without further ado here you go.

"It Ended with a Bang!"

I watched as Aiden stared at Ashley longingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Prom has been pretty interesting so far. I watch as Ashley stares back at him with a puzzled expression on her face. For God sakes its my brother... my retarded brother!

I watch as people whirl past me. People are posing for pictures and Glen and Madison are doing their best impression of the tango, over near the bar. What losers. I rest my head on my date's shoulder.

I guess your wanting to know how this happened...Well I'll start from the beginning...

xxx

Damn alarm clock... Why do they have to do that insane beeping right in your ear? Tell me why... I groaned and rolled over to face the obnoxious piece of technology.

"Stupid piece of shit." I say as I slam my hand down on the snooze button. I roll over and shut my eyes.

**Bright lights...I could only see bright lights. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I see two forms above me.**

**"She was so young." The blonde says as tears roll down her cheeks.**

**"I'm gonna miss her." The brunette says.**

**"I'm just so mad that Ashley is by his side." The blue-eyed girl says with disdain lacing her voice.**

**My heart skips a beat as I recognize who the forms are.**

**"Nikki...Spence...It's time to go." Paula Carlin says from the doorway.**

**I try to say something... anything... but I can't. My mouth won't open.**

**Nikki looks at me with tears in her eyes.**

**"I can't... I can't believe your dead... Why did you have to protect me?" She says quietly to herself.**

**Spencer grabs Nikki's elbow and leads her out of the room.**

**Wait... I'm dead?!**

"Ahhhhh!" I bolt upright in my bed. I look at the alarm clock and it reads, 8:30.

"Shit. I'm late for school." I jump out of my bed and run towards my bathroom.

xxx

"So let me get this straight...Spencer asked you to prom. Then you say that you and proms don't mix. Then you ask her if you can borrow her history book, when you aren't even in history this year."

I giggle at Ashley's stupidity and she punches my arm lightly.

"So as I was saying... You ask her for her history book, go to her locker, and then inside her locker are two barbie dolls?"

I roll my eyes as Ashley groans.

"I couldn't find anything better."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You could have used chocolate... or asked her... or something else... what she did was creative and cute... what you did screamed a weird version of psycho chuckie in barbie doll forms."

"Ugh fine. I couldn't think of how to ask her, okay? So i-"

"Resorted to Kyla?" Nikki asks, butting in.

"Well actually no. Ky didn't suggest it."

"Then who did?" Nikki persists.

"It was Aiden."

"Oh... my... God... No wonder it was so gay." I say as I begin to hit my head against my locker.

Ashley giggles and pulls me away from my lockers.

"Can we please talk about something other than me?"

"Fine. Did you guys hear that Kyla is going to Europe for the summer?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her." Ashley says sadly.

My eyes widen at her words.

_"I'm gonna miss her."_

I take a step back.

"Isn't she a tad young to be gone for that long by herself?"

My breath hitches.

_"She was so young."_

I gasp in air and stagger backwards.

Ashley looks at me and a worried expression washes over her face.

"Dani... Are you okay?"

"De...Dead." I say as my body begins to shake.

"Dani?" Nikki says as she takes a step towards me.

I watch as their faces blur and then before I know it, everything goes black.

xxx

I open my eyes to see Spencer and Nikki above me.

My eyes go big as saucers.

"How did I die?"

Spencer tilts her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm dead... Aren't I?"

Nikki raises an eyebrow.

"Uhh... Last time I checked... no."

"Oh... What happened? Where's Ashley?"

"Well the nurse said you had a panic attack. Ashley is outside cuz she doesn't do well with sick people and as for why you had the panic atttack... I have no idea."

I begin to say something when I'm cut off by the nurse.

"Miss Dennison? It's time to go dear. You just need some rest."

I inhale sharply as another flashback hits me at full force.

_"Nikki...Spence...Its time to go..."_

I take deep breaths as I fight the waves of nausea. But its too much.

Nikki thankfully recognizes my facial expression and quickly hands me a garbage bin.

I groan as I expel my stomach contents into it.

Nikki excuses herself out of the room.

She can't stand the sound of someone throwing up... I can't blame her... It's horrid.

Just as I think its over another wave hits.

Spencer holds my hair as I begin to empty the final bits of breakfast.

Ten minutes later, I'm all cleaned up and my teeth are brushed.

Spencer and I walk out of the nurse's office to find Kyla, Ashley, Nikki, Prissy, and Aiden waiting for us.

To my surprise, Prissy is the first to stand up. She shyly walks up to me then gives me a small hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're facing your fears of human contact." I say with a wink.

She giggles and then sits down.

Aiden then stands up and envelops me in a hug.

"You gave me quite a scare there, sis. Are you okay, squirt?" He says while hugging me.

I pull back and look at him.

"A. Don't call me squirt, and B. Yes, I'm fine. I just... didn't eat enough breakfast that's all..."

Aiden nods and ruffles my bangs.

Nikki walks up to me slowly.

"Your not going to throw up again...Are you?"

I smirk and shake my head.

Nikki grins and hugs me, then Ashley and Spencer join in on the love fest.

"Thanks guys. You're amazing, but I'm okay. Don't worry." I say giving them a thumbs up.

Kyla grins at me from where she is seated at the picnic table.

She is dating my brother... is Ashley's younger sister, and is ridiculously cute. I grin back at her and watch as they disperse.

I turn around and begin to get within opening distance of my locker when I am slammed up against it.

"What the hell?"

I look into the eyes of my attacker and my glare softens.

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you something."

"And wht did this have to involve the breaking of my back?"

Nikki grins sheepishly.

"Anyway... I'm nervous. I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Ask someone to the prom."

"What?! Who are you asking?"

Nikki blushes.

"Wait... I know who it is... Awww."

I see her hopefully soon to be date over at a table doing homework.

"I spot your prey. Now go ask."

Nikki looks at me, her eyes widened.

"Breathe woman!"

Nikki releases the air that she has been holding.

"Okay fine."

"Wait! I need to put my new number into your cell."

I punch in a few things and then put it into her pocket.

"Now go."

I shove her in the direction of the table.

"Sucker." I mutter under my breath.

I grin as I hold my phone up to my ear.

I had called my phone on her cell so I could eavesdrop. Did I ever tell you that I was deviously brilliant?

I grin again as I begin to hear their conversation.

**"Hey..."**

_"Oh err...Hi Nikki! Lovely weather we're having today."_

**"Yeah... Gotta love L.A."**

Wow they are so dumb.

I giggle as I watch Nikki sit down by the brunette.

"Come on Nik!" I whisper.

**"So I was wondering if..."**

_"Yes."_

My eyes bulge and my jaw drops.

**"What?!"** Nikki asks dumbfounded.

I smack my forehead.

_"Pick me up at seven?" _

**"But I...But you?..."**

_"Great. See ya later, bye!"_

Her now eccentric date, gets up hurriedly and walks off.

I go up to Nikki, reach in her pocket, show her the screen, then press end.

"You are so whipped." I say with a smirk.

"How did you?"

"Come on, oh confused one. We need to get you a brain before tonight."

xxx

I look at the people pouring out of a black stretch limo.

Ashley and Spencer walk up to where I am waiting for them on the sidewalk.

I introduce them to my date.

"This, my dear friends, is Quin. She came here to Cali because she loves me. Isn't that right Lil Moo?"

Quin rolls her eyes and pokes my side.

"No. I came because I wanted some beer and wanted to scope out how hot the California girls are. Duh."

I giggle and slap her arm lightly.

"Quin, this is Ashley and Spencer."

"Nice to meet you."

"So how do you and Quin know each other?" Spencer asks.

My eyes widen.

"Umm..."

"Well we met on this forum... We both watch this show, its on The-D. It's called North of Somewhere."

Ashley's jaw drops.

"Isn't that show about two girls that fall in love?"

I blush.

"Yeah." I say looking down at the pavement.

"Yep. We love our dose of Mabrielle." Quin states with a chuckle.

"Mabrielle?" Spencer asks, confused.

"Yeah. Mandy and Gabrielle. It's their shipper name."

Ashley nods in affirmation.

"Oh."

"Anyway...Took you guys long enough to get here." I say giggling.

Just as we are about to head over to take our pictures, I see out of the corner of my eye, headlights.

"Hey, maybe its Nikki!"

"Oh god... Wow... Did not see that one coming."

By then the whole gang is in gawk mode.

My clueless brother spots everyone apparently not looking at his chiseled chest and turns his gaze towards where we are all looking at. His jaw drops.

"Dude! I didn't know that they had a stretch bus!"

We all groan at my brother's stupidity.

To add on to our surprise, Nikki is driving.

The bus pulls to a stop and we gather around the door. We see Nikki pick up the apparently drunk bus driver.

She sets him in his chair and begins to gently shake him.

I back up a couple of steps so I can look through the other windows. I don't see her date anywhere... Nevermind.

I nudge Ashley and she begins to giggle loudly.

"I think she's warming up."

We all watch on as Prissy has her face pressed to a window and is kissing the glass.

Apparently the poor girl is oblivious to us.

Meanwhile up at the front of the bus, Nikki is having no such luck in waking the poor man who she is now bludgeoning with her shoe.

The doors to the bus open and Nikki lets out an exasperated sigh as she lets the driver slump forward onto the steering wheel.

"Is that a dent in his forehead?" Spencer asks, tilting her head slightly.

I giggle and watch as Nikki finally spots Prissy.

"Ahem..." Nikki clears her throat.

Prissy stops making out with the glass and shuffles forward to the front of the bus.

"Shall we?" Nikki asks her and extends an elbow.

"Shall we what?"

Nikki blinks.

"Nothing, let's go."

As they walk down the steps of the bus, the bus driver wakes up.

"Hey! Where's my money?!"

"I'm not paying you nothing, bitch. You were drunk and I had to drive to my own prom. No way in hell am I paying you. Now shut the fuck up and leave."

I shake my head while smirking. This night was going to be fun.

xxx

Never mind. It wasn't fun. Right now Nikki, Prissy, Quin, and I are standing a good five feet away from a very angry Spencer who is lashing out on Aiden and Ashley.

"Stop this, both of you! I decide who I love!"

I frown. Shouldn't she know who she loves by now?

"Then just decide!" Spencer screams into the cool night air just to be cut off by Boz.

"Gun!"

My head whips around and I watch in horror as a car pulls up to the side of the school.

Before I can blink, guns begin to go off.

My head is spinning and I try to get over my shock.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Everything is happening in slow motion as the noise of the guns disolves, and all I can hear is screaming.

I look up and see Aiden diving for Spencer and Ashley.

I turn to my right and see Prissy on the ground with Quin on top of her and Nikki looking at the cars in horror.

I run over to where she is and shield her body.

I gasp as I feel a sharp pain errupt throughout my body. I slump on top of Nikki as everything goes black.

xxx

"I can't take this shit anymore. Why are they operating on Aiden when someone else has it worse?!" I scream at Ashley.

"Nikki. You know Aiden got shot near his heart."

"Oh my God, do you not hear yourself? Dani got shot through her left lung and a bullet pierced HER heart! And all you fucking care about is Aiden. Our best friend could very well be dying right now and you are worried about the boy that probably just ruined your only shot at love. And oh my god, did I mention that Clay is dead?! Clay is fucking dead and all you could do was watch as Spencer broke down. You did nothing. You did nothing!" I say, enraged.

Ashley looks down sadly.

Just then, Paula Carlin walks up to us.

"Kids?"

"Yes Mrs. C? How's Aiden?" Ashley asks.

I glare at Ashley.

"Actually Ashley, I'm here to talk about your friend Danielle."

Ashley's face falls.

"And?"

"I'm sorry but... Danielle didn't make it."

Ashley's eyes widen.

I feel my stomach lurch as I fall to the ground.

"Oh my God... No..."

xxx

Leave feedback people!!


	12. Feedback 2!

LilJade128 said:

I really loved Ur story I wish I was there when u were posting it so I could leave u feedback. I loved the ending even though it was sad. I would have been cool if it continued form there but it's still good :)

**I'm glad you liked our story! But it's not over yet! We are back for new chapters once Nikki gets out for the summer in two weeks! So yay! Expect to see what all went on over the summer. I should have a preview up by this Sunday hopefully.**

Kaila5707 said:

North of Somewhere on the D... HAHA!

Crap! So, Dani's dream did come true?  
Oh! Is there anyway we could maybe make that into another dream? Dani can't die! Dani, Nikki and Ashley are fun together... especially Dani and Nikki... You can't kill Dani... Just kill Aiden... He's not important in the fic...  
Good Job! Great Chapter! I just wish Dani did not have to die...

**Aw. Yeah I am sad that I had to die as well. But if it makes for a good storyline then I am all for it. And who knows... Maybe we will see the ghost of Dani or something. *shrugs shoulders***

Kaila5707 said:

Oohh...Dani and Ashley kissed? Dani was right, when you think of it... Nikki and Ashley would be the one who would most likely kiss...  
Aiden is such and idiot...  
Nikki is so funny...  
And Ashley is soo sweet...  
Dani is such a good friend...  
Great Chapter :)

**See! They would be the two that kiss! Haha when I read this chapter that Nikki wrote I literally choked on my water. Twas not pretty.**

Bogvampire21 said:

Nikki is right Ashley needs to stop thinking about Aiden and needs to start thinking of everyone else like Spencer I wish Aiden was dead on the show and on here.

**Lmao. You want my poor brother dead? So sad... and yet not... Aiden is a douche.**

Jstareader said:

What?!  
Danni can't die  
Kill off Aiden that's what you really want to do.  
Right?  
Please :(

**Really? I had no idea my subconscious wanted that. Thank you! Now I might just have to do something about that...**

Jkay407 said:  
idk what episode you should do. Can't think of any off the top of my head, but you guys deserve like x 12874 more reviews, I love this story lol.  
Sorry for never reviewing gals.  
Peace

**Aw. Well thank you. I am so glad you really enjoy this story. And it's okay that people don't review, (I'm lying) but we understand that the show is no more and that people don't read as much as they used to. Or maybe I am wrong? Prove me wrong people.**

RUlov3r said:

I had to reread this cause when the hell did spashley hook up? I'm confused but I loved it.

May10thinspiration said:

Umm  
what happened to the story?  
Did you like skip to a year later or something?  
But otherwise I like this story :)

**Haha. Okay so basically we skip around. If we stayed in chronological order we and the readers would get bored. That's why we skip to different episodes that we want to do or our reviews choose for us to do. Hope this helps you get it!**

Jstareader said:  
Glad to see you're back.  
Liked the UD  
PMS

**Haha it's good to be back. UD... I shall have to look that one up. Lmao**

Kaila5707 said:  
Wow! I really enjoyed reading all 8 chapters... I love the new characters you put in...Nikki and Dani are soo funny!  
And the three, Ashley, Nikki and Dani, are so hilarious together...And they are sweet and caring too... I like what Ashley did to the tape after she heard what Dani said... :)

**Good! Nikki and I are pretty much loving our character's bond with Ashley and Spencer. When we write out each chapter we want to make it believable that we do indeed have that bond. So I'm glad you can see it.**

Spashleyfan21 said:

Incredible! But you should update like now because I am like dying to read what happens next! And is Spencer going to date Dani?

**Oh wow! Spencer is not going to date Dani. Her and Ashley will get together. I wouldn't want to separate the two characters that are destined to be. Dani will be flying solo for a while.**

Coachkimm said:  
I liked it

**Nice.**

Tmacluver said:  
Ah! Poor Spencer lolz and Ash so wants her. Obviously. And poor Dani that sux. Oh and I LOVE this story and and and and and I really want you to continue because it's awesome and fu ck I want women's Olympics not men's! Ugh! I'm a perv I know but I'm tired of seeing ugly boys in tight clothes and crap *gag* Haha Now that we got that useless piece of information out of the way um PMS please :)

**Spencer and Ashley are so meant to be. Yay for Spashley.**

Lizkizz said:  
I have one word to say about this story...Brilliant! Oh my god, I mean not only is it fantastic writing, but you're incorporating the very beginning of the first season. That's like almost non-existent. Awesome job.

**Thank you! Fantastic writing, eh? Aw shucks. We are happy that you enjoyed our writing styles.**

Tmacluver said:

Ahh that was awesome!!...I loved it ALOT...I can't wait for the next update so PMS please :)

**The next update will be here before you know it! =]**


End file.
